A deux nous serons plus forts
by SlytherinPassion
Summary: Quelques heures avant la remise des ASPICS Hermione s'enfuit de Poudlard ne laissant aucune chance à ses amis de la retrouver.. Entre larmes, joie, passion et colère qu'adviendra-t-il du groupe d'amis?
1. Préface

Le soleil brillait sur Poudlard, dans quelques heures, la cérémonie de remise des prix, et d'au revoir pour les septièmes années aurait lieu. Malgré toutes attentes, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient repris le chemin de Poudlard, Madame Weasley ne voulant pas que son fils soit, pour le restant de sa vie un « Inculte ».

Harry et Hermione l'avaient donc suivis, sûrement pour ne pas abandonner leur meilleur ami aux griffes de Drago Malfoy et des quelques serpents revenus à Poudlard.

Le soleil brillait et pourtant Hermione venait de boucler sa valise, son visage était inondé de larmes. Elle jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre et ne pu que faire un triste sourire en apercevant au loin Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny et d'autres Gryffondor se « battre » a coup de jet d'eau dans le parc de Poudlard. Une chose est sûre, ils allaient lui manquer.

C'est en pansant une dernière fois aux moments de bonheur vécu dans la tour qu'elle laissa le portrait de la grosse dame se refermer derrière elle.

Elle descendit les marches, en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le bois des rampes de l'escalier, elle sourit à toutes personnes qu'elle ai pu croiser sur son chemin. Un sourire fut même échangé avec Pansy Parkinson, qui pourtant jusque là, ne lui faisait penser qu'à un chien galeux à qui l'ont refuserait toute trace d'amour. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait que Pansy avait un cœur. Elle ne pu que lui souhaiter intérieurement tout le bonheur du monde.

Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs pendant plus de 25 minutes, elle décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle d'y aller. Poudlard allait lui manquer, mais sa souffrance était devenue trop grande pour qu'elle puisse passer à côté sans y penser. Elle avait besoin de changement et seule le professeur McGonagall pouvait l'aider dans cette situation si délicate.  
Une main se posa à ce moment là sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes prête Miss Granger ? Demande la voix brisée du professeur.

Hermione acquiessa, n'ayant pas la force de répondre. Troublée, les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent de plus belle. Elle suivit le professeur jusque dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus de solution possible pour elle.

\- A bientôt Miss Granger, j'espère que vous êtes certaine de votre choix. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas. Quand on se retrouve dans une situation telle que la votre, on a toujours besoin d'un ami. Je serais cet ami si vous en avez besoin !

Hermione lança un dernier sourire triste au professeur, et s'en alla dans les flammes de la cheminée. Laissant derrière elle tout ce qui pouvait la relier de près ou de loin avec le monde sorcier.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle aurait voulu se lancer un "Oubliette" tellement elle avait mal, mal au coeur, mal partout. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues brunies par le soleil du mois de Juin. Elle s'arreta, essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues, et contempla la maison qui se tenait devant elle.  
Elle se décida après quelques minutes d'attente à avancer.. Mais se rendit vite compte que ses pieds ne voulaient plus quitter le sol, c'est le bruit du téléphone à l'intérieur même de la maison qui lui permit de sortir de cet état de léthargie..  
Elle monta, une à une, les dernières marches qui la séparaient de la maison et frappa 3 grands coups sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur fit oublier à Hermione tous ses problèmes.  
\- Entre Hermione.. Fit la voix douce de Sarah.


	2. Cauchemar

_Je ne t'aime pas Hermione, comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu ne t'amuses, pas ou si peu qu'on ne dirait pas que tu t'amuses. Le seul plaisir que tu éprouves est la sortie d'un nouveau livre. Comment as-tu pu croire que quelqu'un comme moi puisse t'aimer toi ?_

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu n'assumes pas tes actions c'est tout, je savais que tu étais un lâche mais je ne te pensait pas égoïste de surcroît ! Tu me dégoûtes !_

 _La douleur, la colère, les larmes.. Hermione sorti de la salle, laissant celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie derrière elle.. Elle ne se souvient plus combien de temps elle a couru dans les couloirs ténébreux du château.. Elle se souvient juste du son de la voix du professeur McGonagall qui l'a retrouvé prostrée contre un mur d'une salle de classe du troisième étage._

Hermione ma chérie, réveille toi !

Que se passe-t'il ? Hermione paniqua en entendant cette voix masculine la reveillée.

Cassie pleure, et tu faisais un cauchemar. Tu es trempée, tu devrais aller voir comment va Cassie, et t'aérer un peu cela te ferait du bien.

Merci Matthieu...

Hermione se leva, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, sans même qu'elle y pense. C'était devenu habituel, lors de chaque cauchemar depuis 3 ans, Cassie se réveillait et pleurait à chaude larmes. Comme si elles étaient reliées par un phénomène étrange.  
Quand Hermione arriva dans la chambre qui se situait au bout du couloir, une petite voix la sorti de sa rêverie et deux petits bras agrippèrent à ses jambes.

Mama, pas pleurer toi. Moi t'aime fort.

Aller ma chérie, rendors-toi. Maman aussi t'aime très fort, mais elle aimerait aussi être en forme pour demain.

La petite Cassie retourna dans son lit, trop grand pour elle mais tellement confortable. Hermione se posa sur le bord du lit, et entreprit de recouvrir la petite fille de sa couverture préférée, une couverture rouge, brodée de fils dorés, et possédant en son centre la tête d'un majestueux Lion.  
Il ne se faisait aucun doute pour l'ancienne rouge et or, sa fille suivrait son exemple.

Hermione ne retourna cependant pas dans son lit, persuadée de ne pas retrouver le sommeil d'ici peu, elle préféra descendre discrètement les escaliers. Elle était heureuse ici, pourtant une chose lui manquait, mais elle savait que malgré tout les efforts qu'elle ferait, elle ne pourra jamais récupérer cela.

Elle décida donc, de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, elle passa un plaid par dessus ses épaules et décida de feuilleter un des nombreux album photo de Cassie. La petite venait à peine d'avoir deux ans, et pourtant Hermione ne cessait de la photographier.  
Ses cheveux blond vénitiens bouclés donnait à tout le monde l'impression que Cassiopé était une petite tornade. Pourtant, cette petite avait montré à de nombreuses reprises que celle-ci n'était en fait qu'un ange.  
La petite ne pleurait que quand sa mère était victime d'un de ses nombreux cauchemar, Hermione n'a aucun souvenir d'un crise de larme de la petite. Ni même suite à une blessure lorsqu'elle a fait ses premiers pas, ni même lorsque la faim la tirait de son sommeil pour lui rappeler que l'heure du repas était proche.

 _Pourtant une voix la sorti de ses réflexions._

 _-_ Hermione, pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas te coucher ? Tu travailles tôt demain !  
\- Je sais Matthieu, mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que ma princesse soit déjà si grande..

Le Matthieu en question s'approcha d'Hermione, il s'assit à ses côtés, la pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota calmement :

Je sais que le fond du problème n'est pas ça Hermione, mais tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant. Ressasser les souvenirs ne sert à rien, cela accentue encore plus ta souffrance.

Hermione fit un sourire tendre à Matthieu et se blotti dans ses bras. Matthieu quant à lui dessinait des cercles sur la peau d'Hermione, il avait appris que cela avait comme conséquence de la calmer immédiatement après chaque cauchemar, et que cela lui permettait de se rendormir sans aucune difficulté.

 _Flash-Back  
Le mois suivant sa fuite de Poudlard, Hermione avait réussi à trouver un refuge en France, deux mois après, alors enceinte de 5 mois, elle avait fait la rencontre de Matthieu qui ne l'a jamais jugée. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu lors d'un repas automnale, chez Sarah la cousine de Matthieu. Hermione, avait glissé sur un tas de feuilles mortes et sans l'aide de Matthieu elle se serait sûrement cassé la jambes. Depuis ce jour là, Hermione et Matthieu étaient devenus inséparables. Personnes autour d'eux ne pouvaient qualifier leur relation, ils ne savaient sûrement pas eux même si leur relation était basée sur l'amour ou sur l'amitié. Dans tout les cas, Matthieu ne s'est jamais considéré comme le père de Cassiopé, il lui donnait beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse mais il se faisait appeler Math par la petite. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs pris la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler « Pati » plutôt que Math._

 _Hermione n'avait pas parler de ses pouvoirs à Matthieu, celui-ci étant trop terre à terre il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais cru._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Cela faisait donc presque 3 ans, qu'Hermione filait la vie parfaite, avec Cassie et Matthieu.

C'est sur ses dernières pensées qu'Hermione sombra dans un sommeil profond, et qu'elle sentit les bras de Matthieu la soulever pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle?

Le reste de la nuit d'Hermione se passa calmement et c'est aux alentours de 8 heures du matin que celle-ci se réveilla. Hermione était en congé aujourd'hui, avant que cette situation ne lui tombe par malheur dessus, elle voulait entreprendre des études en droit sorcier, mais aujourd'hui sa passion de la lecture avait pris le dessus et elle travaillait 4 jours semaine dans une librairie à deux rues de chez elle.  
Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison de l'ancienne rouge et or. Après avoir poussé quelques soupirs de satisfaction Hermione se décida à sortir du lit. Cassiopé et Matthieu étaient déjà partis. Matthieu travaillait comme ingénieur du son au théâtre local, une pièce devait avoir lieu ce soir il était donc parti travailler tôt. Cassiopé quant à elle, allait dans une crèche moldue.  
C'est tout naturellement qu'Hermione alla chercher le courrier, mais dans la pile de lettre, une parmi les autres retint son intention. Sur celle-ci, la mention urgent était écrit en rouge. Elle ne pris pas la peine de lire le nom écrit sur celle-ci. Elle rentra, et s'assit dans le salon.  
 _« Qu'est-ce qui peut-être si important ? »_ se demande la brunettte.  
Au fil de sa lecture, son visage pâlit.

 _« Cher Monsieur Duchâteau,_  
 _Conformément à nos échanges précédents, nous avons convenu de votre mutation professionnelle._

 _Par cette lettre, je vous notifie donc votre mutation. En effet, vous exercerez désormais votre activité d'ingénieur du son à l'adresse suivante : Upper Ground, South Bank – Théâtre National._

 _Cette décision prendra lieu à partir du 22 février._

 _Pour toutes informations complémentaires n'hésitez pas à nous contacter._  
 _Bien à vous._  
 _»_

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Au bout de quelques heures, qui lui ont parus des jours entiers, elle entendit l'horloge de la cuisine sonner les 12H. Matthieu allait rentrer déjeuner, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer, Hermione se rendit à la cuisine et commença à faire chauffer de la soupe.  
La porte s'ouvrit :  
\- Ma chérie je suis rentrée ! Clama Matthieu

 _« Comment ose-t'il encore me donner un surnom si tendre après m'avoir fait cela ? »_ pensa rageusement Hermione

Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança un regard noir rempli de colère et de tristesse.

\- Hermione ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu as pleurer ?

-Bien vu Matthieu. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? Dit-elle sur un ton plus froid que prévu.  
-Parler de quoi Mione ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme cela.. Marmonna t-elle entre ses dent.

Le regard de Matthieu glissa sur l'enveloppe posée sur le sol, puis sur la lettre déposée sur le plan de travail.  
-Ah.. Tu as lu mon courrier.. Dit-il d'un ton embêté.  
-Quand comptais-tu m'annoncer la nouvelle ?Et quand as-tu décider de nous faire changer de vie ainsi ? Je vais devoir chercher après un nouveau boulot, une nouvelle crèche pour Cassie, une école maternelle pour elle commencer, une nouvelle maison.. On va tout abandonner.. Tout ce que l'on a réussi à construire.

Hermione avait débité cette quantité d'informations tellement vite que sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Matthieu s'assit en face.

-Écoute Hermione, ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre pour moi non plus. Quitter la campagne pour la ville, est aussi difficile pour moi que pour toi. Toute ma famille et mes amis sont ici. J'ai grandi ici, et surtout je t'ai rencontrée ici. Ne pense pas que je n'ai aucune difficulté à quitter la maison.- Clama Matthieu  
\- Je ne peux pas retourner à Londres Matthieu, j'ai fui ma vie là bas. Tu ne comprends pas.. Tu ne comprends rien ! Cria Hermione

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je comprend Hermione, c'est que tu essayes de te battre contre des ennemis qui n'existent plus et qui ne font plus partie de ta vie. Tu cherches à te trouver des excuses afin de ne pas avancer. Tu vas devoir choisir Hermione, soit c'est Nous et nous partons fin de la semaine dans notre nouvelle maison. Soit tu joues à l'égoïste et tu restes toute seule ici. Mais sache que la maison est vendue et que nous sommes déja propriétaire d'une autre à Londres. Les cartes sont entre tes mains, à toi de choisir.  
Matthieu avait parlé d'un ton si froid, que les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur le visage d'Hermione.  
Elle se leva, prit sa veste au porte-manteau et quitta la maison, non sans avoir claqué la porte derrière elle.

Hermione marcha, droit devant elle sans quitter le sol des yeux. Après 1 heures de marche, elle s'était retrouvé au sommet du terril qui surplombait le village.  
 _« Pourquoi ai-je si peur de retourner la bas ? Il y a peu de chance que je retombe sur eux, que je retombe sur lui.. »_ pensa Hermione.  
Puis son regard se perdit sur les alentours, elle reconnu au loin la boulangerie de monsieur Carter, ses pains au chocolat et ses croissants allaient lui manquer, son regard se tourna vers le parc, ou tout les jours elle allait promener avec Cassie.

Cassie.. A cette instant présent la petite blonde vénitienne lui manquait, elle rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher. Bientôt la petite princesse deviendrait une grande fille, mais elle deviendra « une grande fille en ville »pensa Hermione. Elle qui rêvait que sa fille n'ai pas à supporter les embouteillages, la pollution, les soirées alcoolisées du centre-ville.. La voilà punie d'avoir voulu la préserver.  
Pourtant Hermione ne pouvait en vouloir à Matthieu de décider de changer de ville..  
Hermione continua à détailler les divers endroits qui lui manquerait ou non dans le village.. C'est quant au loin elle entendu sonner les cloches de l'église qu'elle décida de rebrousser son chemin et d'aller chercher la petite Cassie à la crèche..


	4. Renouveau

Matthieu ne lui avait pas menti, leur nouvelle maison dégageait une chaleur inimaginable en ce mois de février. S'il n'avait pas choisi celle-ci, Hermione aurait tout fait pour qu'ils l'achètent. La maison était très charmante, sa façade en vieille pierre rustique avait tout de suite plu à Hermione, au milieu du salon trônait une magnifique cheminée en vieille pierre. Les grandes baies vitrées, habillées d'une longue tenture de voile blanc, donnait une vue impressionnante sur une petite terrasse, sur laquelle reposait une petite fontaine, ainsi qu'un petit coin à barbecue.  
La salle de bain était luxueuse, son sol était recouvert d'un parquet en bois,et une grand baignoire y prenait place.

Hermione avait commencé à ranger ses affaires, Matthieu s'était occupé du déménagement, elle avait donc décidé de l'aider en vidant tout les cartons.

\- Hermione, je vais partir travailler, il te faut quelques choses quand je revient tout à l'heure ? Cria Matthieu dans la cage d'escalier.  
\- Non c'est gentil ! Bonne journée. Répondit Hermione.

Cassie dormait encore en ce samedi matin. Hermione entreprit de vider les cartons qui se trouvaient dans le bureau. Dans un des carton, traînait tous les cahier d'études de Matthieu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, ses amis lui manquait. Alors qu'elle avait fini de vider son premier carton, Hermione remarqua que sa malle était rangée non loin.  
Après quelques instants d'hésitation elle se lança tête la première sur celle-ci, et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Sa baguette, ses cours, son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, et son album photo.. Au moment ou elle voulu l'ouvrir, Cassie cria après elle.  
\- Mama.. z'ai faim..  
-Viens ma chérie, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble, et on continuera à ranger ensemble..  
-V'oui !

Après avoir rigolé avec sa fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de manger un yaourt sans cuillère, Hermione décida qu'il était l'heure de continuer à faire du rangement.

Elle s'attela à la tâche,et ne remarqua même pas que sa fille tenait entre ses petites mains son album photo.  
\- Mama rigole ! rigola la petite  
Hermione se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle même après une bataille de neige qui avait eu lieu dans le parc.  
Sur cette photo les cheveux d'Hermione étaient emmitouflés dans un bonnet rouge et or, et son écharpe était tellement grande qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dedans.  
Hermione regarda l'heure..  
 _« 9 heures, nous avons tout le temps devant nous.. »_ pensa l'ex préfète.  
\- Tu veux que maman te dise qui c'est ?  
-Vii ! rigola la petite,en continuant de tourner les pages celle-ci était tombée sur une photo de Ron tombant la tête la première dans la neige.  
\- Ici ma chérie, c'est Ron. Ron est le garçon le plus gourmand au monde, un peu comme toi avec les yaourts. Il peut en manger une quantité énorme, et ce sans être malade ! Il aimait aussi m'embêter, et me prendre mes devoirs pour pouvoir les recopier. Rigola Hermione avant de tourner la page. Mère et fille continuèrent de contempler l'album photo, les images faisaient beaucoup rigoler la jeune fille qui en était même arriver à pleurer de rire quand elle trouva une photographie d'Harry se prenant un cornet de glace en plein dans la figure..  
Hermione commença aussi à lui lire l'histoire de Poudlard, Cassiopée adorait quand sa mère lui racontait des histoires, sans nul doute, celle-ci deviendrait sa préférée. Comme sa mère, la petite d'à peine 2 ans partageait déjà l'amour des livres avec sa mère.  
Le temps passa plus vite que prévu, Hermione s'en rendit compte quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Matthieu.  
\- Bonjour les filles, je voit que le rangement à beaucoup avancé ! S'esclaffa Matthieu

-On est tombé sur un album photo et des souvenirs de ma scolarité. Nous avons bien rigolé. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? Sourit Hermione  
\- Oui ! Ron tombé dans la neige ! S'écria la petite en rigolant de plus belle !  
\- Hé bien hé bien, que diriez-vous de venir déjeuner ? Puis Hermione, tu pourrais aller un peu te promener histoire de voir un peu si une ou l'autre boutique dans le coin cherche une vendeuse ? Je suis en congé cette après midi, je m'occuperai de Cassie. Sourit Matthieu.  
\- Avec plaisir, mais avant tout cela, allons manger !

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, aux alentours de 14 heures, Hermione décida de partir. Mais avant cela, elle monta vite dans le bureau chercher sa baguette.  
Malgré le fait que la maison soit magnifique, et que les habitants des alentours paraissaient sympathiques, elle préférait prendre sa baguette pour se défendre, au cas ou.

Après avoir quitté la maison, elle se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Mais très vite, elle se rendit compte que ses pieds l'emmenaient vers un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir de sitôt.  
Ses pieds la conduisaient en réalité, dans la ruelle non loin du chaudron baveur. Après quelques minutes qui lui ont paru des heures, Hermione se lança un sort et se transforma en une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux gris, ni trop jolie, ni trop laide, afin de ne pas attirer les regards sur elle.  
Rien n'avait changé, peut-être que le bar était quand même plus chaleureux qu'avant.  
Elle ne resta pas longtemps dans le pub, et sorti sur sur le chemin de traverse.  
Hermione se trouva émerveillée par la foule présente sur le chemin de traverse. C'était comme la première fois, ses yeux pétillaient de joie, son cœur battait la chamade.  
Elle se laissa guider par la foule, et décida de ne pas rentrer chez Fleury&Bott, l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais elle n'avait pas de Gallions sur elle et devait d'abord se rendre à Gringotts afin d'échanger une partie de son argent.  
Elle croisa sur sa route, des têtes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnue, Lavande se baladait, main dans la main, avec celui qu'elle reconnu comme étant Dean Thomas.  
Hermione s'arrêta devant Gringotts elle hésita avant de se lancer et fini par rentrer.

Après avoir échanger son argent, Hermione quitta Gringotts et ne tenant plus, elle se dirigea vers « La bavette qui louche *»(tiré de mon imagination) afin de boire une bière-au-beurre. Elle s'assit au fond du pub, afin de ne pas être dérangée.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, après quelques minutes deux têtes rousses et un paquet de cheveux noirs en batailles passèrent la porte.  
\- Ginny, Harry , Ron.. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de crier la jeune fille.

Ron se retourna alors vers elle, lui jeta un regard froid et lui dit d'un ton à faire pâlir un mort : On se connaît ?

 _« Oh mince Hermione, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu vas le regretter .. Trouve une solution, trouve une solution... »._  
Ron lança un regard insistant à la jeune femme avant de répéter une seconde fois : Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?  
-Ron n'insiste pas, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène. Répondit sa sœur.

 _« Merci Ginny »_ remercia Hermione intérieurement.

-J'aimerais quand même qu'elle me réponde. Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?  
 _« Hermione trouve une solution par Merlin ! »_  
\- Je... Je... Bégaya Hermione.  
\- Tu ? Ron fronça les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que sa colère n'allait pas tarder à exploser.  
\- Je .. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et j'ai été surprise de vous rencontrer enfin... Vraiment désolée. Hermione avait parlé tellement vite qu'elle pensa qu'il n'avait pas du comprendre le quart du tiers de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Bien ! Bonne journée. Ron partit s'asseoir.  
Harry quant à lui, n'avait pas dit un seul mot, il fixait la jeune fille comme s'il la connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait dire d'où il pouvait la connaître.  
\- Ginny, son visage ne te dis rien ? Chuchota t-il ?  
\- Non mais si tu continues à la regarder ainsi, je pense que je vais devenir jalouse ! Rigola la jeune rousse.  
Hermione, sourit à Harry, laissa la monnaie sur la table et s'enfuit du pub, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la table où étaient assis ses meilleurs amis.  
\- Hermione ! Lança Harry à Ginny. C'était Hermione, Ginny! Le collier avec le cœur et lion voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose.

Ginny fixait Harry incrédule, elle le vit se lever à une vitesse étonnante. Quand Harry arriva devant le pub, hélas il n'eut que le temps d'entendre le « PLOP » synonyme de transplanage.


	5. Adieu

Hermione était en colère, en colère contre elle même mais aussi contre Ron. Il n'avait pas changé, ni même mûri. Il s'énervait toujours aussi vite. Cela lui fit mal. Elle se souvint du regard d'Harry. I peine 5 minutes elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Et Ginny, comme elle lui manquait. Toutes leurs soirées à discuter potins, et garçons.. Un larme coula sur sa joue.  
\- Faut pas pleurer mam'zelle ! lui lança un sans abris. La vie n'est pas toujours rose, mais z'êtes toute jolie. Il reviendra j'en suis sur.  
\- Merci.. sourit tendrement Hermione.  
L'homme parti en direction du London Eye, en ce moment elle avait besoin de se détendre et ne préférait pas rentrer directement chez elle. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, et elle ne voulait pas devoir expliquer de nouveau sa crise de larmes à Matthieu.

Ce tour dans le London Eye, lui permit de modifier considérablement sa perception des choses.  
Tout d'abord émerveillée par le panorama que lui offrait l'attraction, elle poussa son regard plus le plus loin possible et admira la courbure de la planète. Après s'être gorgée de tout cet espace magnifique, ses yeux furent fascinés par l'agitation des passants, qui ressemblaient à des fourmis dans une fourmilière.  
 _« Où courent-ils donc ainsi ? Sûrement s'en vont-ils rejoindre leur famille, leurs enfants, leur amour.. Leur amis ? »_ pensa la jeune fille.  
Ses amis, Merlin qu'ils lui manquait. Voir Ronald s'empiffrer du matin au soir, Harry sourire timidement à Molly alors que celle-ci rêve que celui-ci reste à vie chez elle, mais aussi voir Ginny brosser sa longue chevelure de feu en rigolant..  
Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent trente secondes, l'attraction se remit en marche, Hermione se trouva bien fragile face à toutes ses personnes entourées. Un sentiment mêlé de peur et de bonheur envahit Hermione.  
Dès qu'elle eu mit un pied à terre. Elle se dirigea vers la maison de pierre, nouveau foyer chaleureux qui lui permettrait dorénavant de se construire une nouvelle vie.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans son sac à main et ouvrit la porte. Elle devait sûrement s'attendre à tout, sauf à cela.

Dans le salon, certains cadres qu'elle avait déjà accroché étaient par terre, brisés, d'autres quant à eux flottaient dans une douce mélodie à mis niveau dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea paniquée, vers la cuisine, et la scène qu'elle trouva sous ses yeux, ne fit que l'inquiéter d'autant plus.  
Matthieu était recroquevillé dans un coin entre le réfrigérateur et le mur. Cassie quant à elle, était dans une colère noire, autour d'elle flottaient des restes de nourriture, ainsi que son assiette, plus loin sur le sol, un vase était brisé en mille morceaux.  
-Mama, toi fâchée ! Moi z'aussi ! Cria la petite fille de deux ans, toujours attachée dans la chaise haute

-Cassie, calme toi maman n'est pas fâchée. Maman va bien et elle est là pour s'occuper de toi. Tenta Hermione.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Matthieu qui se leva d'un geste brusque.

-Ta fille est folle Hermione ! Regarde un peu le désastre ! Puis explique moi un peu pourquoi tout ses objets flottent ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! Cria Matthieu.

Il semblait en colère, mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Matthieu .. Je...Ecoute, ,laisse moi t'expliquer ! Tenta Hermione en vain.

\- M'expliquer quoi Hermione ? Que vous êtes deux folles, et que la seule choses que vous voulez c'est me tuer ? Me faire souffrir ou encore me faire passer pour un fou ? Hurla t'il.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. Hermione sourit calmement  
Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac à main, et entreprit de tout nettoyer.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Matthieu en prenant un couteau dans sa main droite, et composant le numéro des urgences sur son téléphone portable à l'aide de sa main gauche.  
\- Matthieu ! Non ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer. Ne fais pas ça. ! Hermione pleurait, Cassie la suivait.  
\- Allô ? Bonjour Matthieu Duchâteau à l'appareil j'ai besoin d'une patrouille, ma compagne et sa fille sont devenues folles elles cassent tout dans la maison.  
-Matthieu...Hermione ne pleurait plus, elle se tenait maintenant droite comme un « i », baguette levée prête à lancer le premier sort qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.

-Ma compagne à un bâton avec elle et j'ai peur. J'ai besoin d'aide il faut les éloigner de moi au plus vite !

« Il l'a fait.. Par Merlin comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation ? »  
Hermione ne réfléchi pas plus, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et commença à monter les escaliers.

_Où vas-tu Hermione ? Hurla Matthieu, sa voix était brisée.

\- Je part Matt, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Adieu. Hermione continua de monter les marches, sa fille était accrochée à son cou et semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher.  
Hermione entra dans le bureau et lança un Reducto sur sa malle et la mis en poche. Elle ne prit pas la peine de jeter un dernier regard à Matthieu et transplana au seul et unique endroit ou elle serait désormais chez elle : Poudlard.

Elle arriva directement devant la grande grille, il faisait froid, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris de veste pour Cassie. Elle défit son écharpe et enroula la petite dedans.  
-J'espère que Rusard ne va pas tarder à venir. Soupira l'ancienne rouge et or.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le cracmol était de l'autre coté des grilles et lui ouvrit.  
\- Minerva m'avait bien dit que vous reviendriez un jour où l'autre ! Cracha t-il. Au moins je vous avait dans les pattes vous et vos amis, au mieux je me portait !  
\- Je suis heureuse aussi de vous revoir Rusard, mais la n'est pas la question comme vous le voyez il fait froid et je doute que ma fille ne tienne encore longtemps comme cela ! Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire glaciale.

Suivez-moi ! Cracha t-il à nouveau  
Ils marchèrent en silence, et c'est Cassiopé qui rompit celui-ci :  
-On est où mama ? La peur se lisait dans les yeux de la petite  
\- A Poudlard ma chérie, le livre que maman te racontait tout à l'heure parlait de ce château.  
\- Y à des fantômes ?  
\- Quelques uns, mais ils sont tous très très gentils. Tu verras ma chérie.  
Sur les marches du château, Hermione reconnu sans hésiter le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Lupin, qui avait elle appris l'après midi même sur le chemin de traverse, donnait cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Hermione s'approcha d'eux, n'osant pas aller plus loin, elle resta debout sur la première marche de l'escalier. Rémus fit le premier pas, il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, et l'enlaça. Dans cette embrassade, Hermione, ressentit l'amour qu'un père pouvait porter à son enfant, mais en plus de cet amour, elle sentit qu'il y avait mis de la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse.  
Minerva brisa le silence, en invitant ses invitées à rentrer à l'abri du froid. « Ca n'a pas changé ! » pensa Hermione.  
Elle suivit en silence, la directrice dans son bureau. Cassie poussait tout les 10 mètres environs, un « Waouw » enchanté.  
Le cœur serré de souvenirs, la jeune femme, pris les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice.  
Un feu s'alluma directement dans l'âtre encore tiède de la cheminée, des crayons ainsi qu'un livre à colorier arrivèrent de nul part et se posèrent sur la table basse posée près de la cheminée. La petite Cassiopé enchantée, se rua dessus.

\- Elle lui ressemble énormément, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est son père. Minerva venait de brisé le silence, qui était devenu pesant pour les deux femmes.  
-Pourtant en jetant le sortilège de désillusion, j'ai essayé qu'elle ne tire pas trop de lui. Sourit Hermione  
\- L'air ne fait pas la chanson miss Granger, je pense que la seule personne que vous avez voulu protéger c'est vous même. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de lui rendre son apparence ? Suggéra l'ancien professeur.  
\- Je dois m'y préparer, elle lui ressemble de trop. Le sourire d'Hermione se défit.  
-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là miss Granger, des Aurors ont directement été envoyés chez vous après votre transplanage, ils ont enlevés toutes traces de votre passage chez monsieur Duchâteau, et lui ont mis en tête des faux souvenirs. A ses yeux, vous l'avez désormais quitté il y à quelques mois.  
-Merci professeur ! Sourit Hermione.  
\- Enfin miss, ne m'appelez plus ainsi je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps ! Rigola Minerva. Vous savez, ils vous cherchent tous depuis votre départ. Miss Weasley ne s'en est toujours pas remise, elle parle sans cesse de vous. Et lui, il compte sur Harry, tous ses espoirs reposent sur Harry. Je pense que c'est un poids plutôt lourd à porter pour monsieur Potter. Enfin, ainsi est faite la vie. Je vous propose de rejoindre les appartements de 4ième étage dans l'aile nord du château, ces appartements sont cachés derrière le portrait du peintre sans nom. Il sera ravi d'avoir de la visite !Nous discuterons du reste demain, il me semble que la petite Cassiopé ne tiendra plus longtemps debout.  
-Merci professeur. Bonne nuit ! Hermione était rouge, peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur de la pièce, mais la gène était aussi présente dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Hermione prit sa fille à bras, et monta les escaliers. Elle rentra dans les appartements et déposa sa fille sur le grand lit.  
Elle déposa les couvertures sur celle-ci et s'assit à coté.  
 _« Le professeur n'a pas tord, l'heure est venue pour elle. Elle m'en voudra toute sa vie si elle ne peut pas connaître ses véritables origines.. »_  
: -Finite Incantatem Murmura Hermione.  
La jeune Cassiopé, reprit dès lors son visage naturel ...  
\- Tu lui ressembles tellement ma chérie..  
C'est sur c'est paroles qu'Hermione s'endormit à son tour.


	6. Retrouvaille

_Le soleil brillait sur le parc, la préfète en chef venait de se réveiller, sa nuit avait été courte. Elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de penser aux paroles de madame Pomfresh :_

 _— Miss Granger, vous êtes enceinte._

 _Les paroles de l'infirmière résonnaient dans sa tête, vidée de toute énergie. Elle se souvint d'avoir monté 2 par 2 les marches de l'escalier, afin d'atteindre au plus vite son appartement. Elle s'était couchée sur son lit et était plongée dans un mutisme profond depuis cette annonce._

 _« TOCTOCTOC » 3 grands coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement._

 _Hermione se leva tant bien que mal, elle jeta un œil à son réveil : 8 h 30._

 _« Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me dérange un dimanche matin ? » grogna la préfète._

 _Elle enfila son peignoir et rejoint la porte afin d'aller ouvrir._

 _Il était là, devant elle, se tenant droit comme un I, ses cheveux étaient en batailles, quelques mèches mouillées de transpiration collaient sur son front — « Il a surement dû aller s'entrainer.. » Pensa la rouge et or._

 _— Je ne te dérange pas ? On dirait qu'un troupeau de Sombrals t'est passé dessus ! Rigola-t-il ?_

 _— Écoute, il faut qu'on parle. Sourit timidement Hermione_

 _Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré celle-ci, comment lui le pourrait ?_

 _— J'aimerai prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas. Il souriait, il était magnifique quand il souriait ainsi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre, une nouvelle fois._

 _Je... Oui, vas-y ça attendra.._

 _Hermione était assise dans le grand fauteuil bleu de la salle commune, elle partageait ses appartements avec Anthony Goldstein, un élève de Serdaigle. Mais celui-ci n'était que peu présent dans les appartements, n'ayant pas voulu quitter les dortoirs de sa maison. Elle entendait le bruit de la douche couler, elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir mes ses jambes ne voulaient pas lui obéir._

 _Il sortit, uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt, et de son slip._

 _— Alors Mione ? Que se passe-t-il de si grave ? Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prise dans ses bras._

 _— Jesuisenceinte. Elle débita cette phrase tellement vite qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle-même ce qu'elle avait voulu dire._

 _— Écoute Mione, je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais je n'ai vraiment pas compris. Il souriait encore_

 _« Bientôt il ne sourira plus », pensa Hermione_

 _— Je... Je suis. Je suis enceinte. Lâcha-t-elle_

 _— mais. Comment ? Explique m'on a toujours fait attention ! Tu es vraiment stupide Hermione ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération ! Me voilà beau avec ça sur le dos ! Il criait et son regard lançait des éclairs._

 _— Je.._

 _— Dis quelques choses par Merlin ! Explique-moi comment cela a pu arriver !_

 _— Je suis désolée, les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la rouge et or._

 _— Je ne t'aime pas Hermione, comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu ne t'amuses, pas ou si peu qu'on ne dise pas que tu t'amuses. Le seul plaisir que tu éprouves est la sortie d'un nouveau livre. Comment as-tu pu croire que quelqu'un comme moi puisse t'aimer toi ?_

 _— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu n'assumes pas tes actions c'est tout, je savais que tu étais un lâche, mais je ne te pensais pas égoïste de surcroit ! Tu me dégoutes !_

 _La douleur, la colère, les larmes. Hermione sortit de la salle, laissant celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie derrière elle._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, Cassiopé malgré le cauchemar de sa mère dormait à point fermés. Son petit torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Hermione regarda sa fille, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, juste son nez et ses boucles rappelaient à la gryffondor qu'elle était bien sa fille.

Hermione sortit du lit sans faire de bruit, et se dirigea vers le salon du petit appartement quand trois grands coups se firent entendre !

— Hermione ouvre la porte !

Elle connaissait cette voix par coeur, durant sept ans, cette voix avait été celle de sa confidente et meilleure amie. Prise de panique, Hermione s'assit devant la porte brune.

— Je t'en prie Hermione ouvre moi.. Je veux juste discuter avec toi, je ne dirais ni à Harry ni à Ron que tu es ici ! Remus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir de ton arrivée.. Tu sais, on n'a pas arrêté de te chercher avec les garçons.

Ginny pleurait, Hermione pouvait entendre à travers la porte les sanglots de sa meilleure amie. Le silence était lourd de sens en cet instant précis. Les pensées d'Hermione quant à elle vagabondaient et elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

C'est quand elle entendit les bruits de pas à travers la porte qu'elle se reprit en main et ouvrit la lourde porte.

-Entre. Murmura Hermione

Une tornade rousse passa la porte, et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. La jeune femme manquait d'air et commença à faiblir quand elle reçut une gifle de sa meilleure amie dans la figure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla Hermione

\- Hermione Granger ! Comment oses-tu me demander ce qu'il me prend alors que tu es partie sans laisser de nouvelles ? Et j'apprends en plus par Remus que tu es revenue à Poudlard ? Non pas seule, mais accompagnée par une petite fille ? Tu ne nous as pas parler, aucune nouvelle, aucune lettre, même pas un coup de fil ? Tu te moques vraiment du monde ? Et en plus de ça. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite chose emmitouflée dans une couverture trop grande arriva

\- Mama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cassie d'une voix enrouée.

Ginny resta muette, Hermione retenait sa respiration et son regard allait de Ginny à Cassie, puis de Cassie à Ginny. Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps ce moment de silence froid et glacial dura. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand Ginny avança d'un pas hésitant vers la petite.

\- Elle ressemble à ... Mais le nom du père de Cassie resta bloqué dans la gorge de la jeune rousse. Trop émue, ou choquée, Hermione n'aurait pas su dire.

\- Mama dit que ze ressemb' Pa ! Toi Tata Ginny ! Et Cassie sauta dans les bras de la rousse !


	7. Nouveau départ

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la venue de la jeune rousse, celle-ci avait dit à Harry qu'elle voulait se ressourcer quelques jours à Poudlard avant de commencer la nouvelle saison de Quidditch. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde, elle apprit donc Ron était en couple depuis quelques mois avec Pansy, que Ginny et Harry vivaient toujours le grand amour, elle crut aussi comprendre durant les différentes conversations que les anciens Gryffondors s'entendaient à merveille avec la petite bande des Serpentards. En effet, Blaise et Ron étaient collègues et de fil en aiguille, une amitié presque sans faille s'était construite entre eux. Elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre parler de Drago Malfoy, dans un sens cela lui plaisait bien, elle n'aurait pas à supporter la fouine lors d'un diner ou autre.

Le matin même Ginny vint trouver Hermione avec le professeur McGonnagall.

— Hermione, nous devons te parler. Tu ne dois surtout pas te braquer... Commença Ginny.

— Mademoiselle Granger, comme vous le savez les élèves commencent à se poser des questions sur votre venue ici à Poudlard. J'essaye du mieux que je peux d'éviter les fuites sur votre retour, mais cela ne sera plus possible très longtemps. Affirma Minerva

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Hermione, je dispose d'une maison dans le cœur de Londres. Je n'y suis jamais, car j'ai le bonheur d'avoir une seconde résidence le long de la cote, qui je vous l'avoue est beaucoup plus appréciée pour se remettre d'une année scolaire. C''est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous alliez y habiter le temps de retomber sur vos pieds. Votre présence ne m'est pas détestable, et celle-ci est même plutôt agréable, mais comprenez qu'il est temps de refaire votre vie.

— Écoutez professeur je ne peux pas...

— Hermione, il n'y a pas de « mais ». Il est temps d'accepter ce que la vie vous offre ! Voici l'adresse, le voisin se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir et de vous inviter à manger demain soir ! Votre fille, à besoin d'avoir un « chez-elle » pour s'épanouir comme il le faut. Un portoloin vous attend dans 1 heure dans mon bureau.

Le professeur ne laissa pas à Hermione, le temps de dire un mot. Elle se tourna et sorti de la pièce comme-ci elle n'y était jamais rentrée. Laissant Hermione plantée comme un clou, au milieu de la pièce.

Lentement elle se tourna vers Ginny

— J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix du coup... Rigola Hermione

— En effet, il faut dire qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! Je vais t'aider à préparer vos affaires, je me rendrais avec vous jusque-là. Et je repasserais demain matin, pour t'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre si tu le veux bien sur !

— Merci beaucoup Ginny, mais tu n'es pas obligée. Harry t'attend surement impatiemment... Hermione se retenait de pleurer.

— Tu sais Mione, la seule personne qu'il attend c'est toi ! Depuis qu'il t'a vu sur le chemin de traverse, il ne cesse de me parler de toi. Ron a toujours du mal à le croire, mais Harry, il ne cesse d'avoir des regrets. Il a du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à me poser des questions.

— Ginny...

— Quand tu auras envie, n'hésite pas Hermione, ils t'attendent. Ils aimeraient savoir, tous, pourquoi leur meilleure amie, leur amie, leur confidente sont parties !

Hermione ravala ses larmes et commença à refaire les quelques cartons qui avaient été démis. Une fois le rangement fini, elle prit Cassie par la main et l'emmena dans le bureau de la directrice. Ginny les suivait, elle remarqua l'intelligence de la petite fille lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame et que la petite dit à sa mère : « Gyffo' or ».

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles étaient arrivées dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci donna les clefs de la maison à Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela vous aidera.

— Merci professeur ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi et Cassie pour prendre soin de cette maison. Sourit Hermione

— Je n'en doute pas ! N'oubliez pas que cette petite a besoin de savoir d'où elle vient, afin de se forger un caractère et d'avoir un coeur en or. Ne tardez pas à faire le nécessaire ou elle risquerait de vous en vouloir.

Hermione sourit, elle n'aimait pas que les gens prennent part à l'éducation qu'elle donnait à sa fille, mais elle ne put mettre en tort les paroles du professeur.

— Le portoloin part dans 3 minutes Hermione ! Lança Ginny

— Ma chérie tu dois bien te tenir à maman d'accord ? On va dans notre nouvelle maison !

— V' oui ! La petite hurla de joie.

Elles mirent toutes les trois, leur main sur un sac en tissus et se sentirent aspirées par celui-ci.

Après s'être remis de ses émotions, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elles se trouvaient, toutes les trois dans une ruelle assez sombre, mais l'odeur de croissant firent dire à Hermione qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas loin d'une boulangerie.

Ginny indiqua à Hermione que la maison se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la rue sur leur gauche.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça Ginny. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup ! Murmura Hermione

— Mademoiselle Granger, arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous envoie dresser des serpents en Roumanie ! Rigola Ginny !

Elles avancèrent et quand elles se trouvèrent devant la maison en question, Ginny vu Hermione défaillir.

Le petit chemin constitué de petits arbustes, et d'arbres nains amenait à une grande porte ressemblant à une baie vitrée. Sur la droite de la maison, on pouvait voir une magnifique fontaine, en forme de lion qui se dressait sauvagement. En entrant à l'intérieur de la maison Hermione se sentit aspirer par la chaleur que celle-ci envoyait. Elle entra dans le salon, et fut surprise de voir que celui-ci possède des canapés aux couleurs chaudes et vives, deux tables de salon en marbre et des meubles de bois massif. Elle se dirigea toujours éblouie, vers le bureau, qui était composé d'une magnifique bibliothèque presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Hermione était éblouie, et ne pouvait fermer sa bouche tellement la maison était grandiose. À l'étage il y avait une grande chambre, aux couleurs rouge et or, et deux plus petites une était peinte en violet et en blanc, tandis que la seconde était peinte de couleurs chocolats, et bleu clair. Cette maison était vraiment chaleureuse, gaie et tellement accueillante qu'elle écrirait sans doute une lettre directement à la directrice afin de la remercier ;

-C'est... Magnifique Hermione n'en revenait pas

\- Mama' Booooow ! S'écria Cassie qui venait de découvrir la chambre violette

\- Tu veux dormir dans cette chambre-ci princesse ?

-V'Ouiii ! Ni une ni deux, Cassie était installée sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce

Hermione se retourna et fit un sourire gêné à Ginny.

\- Merci d'être la pour moi..

\- C'est toujours un plaisir Hermione, sur ce je vais te laisser profite pour te mettre à ton aise, je vais rejoindre Harry !

Ginny fit une bise sonore sur la joue et s'en alla dans un plop significatif.

Hermione décida de se mettre un peu à ranger avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle avait désormais fini de ranger sa chambre, le bureau et le salon. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait rien à manger pour elle et sa fille.

« Bon .. On va aller faire la connaissance du voisin dont le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé alors ... » Pensa Hermione

\- Cassie ! Cria Hermione à travers la cage d'escalier, prépare toi, nous allons dire bonjour au voisin !

-Naaaaaaaan !

Hermione monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la chambre violette.

-Hé bien Mademoiselle, depuis quand êtes-vous le chef ?

-Pa'don mama' ze zoue !

En effet, la petite fille était en train de dessiner son dessin n'était pas parfait mais Hermione cru comprendre le sens de celui-ci quand elle vit dessinés sur la feuille, 2 personnages de taille « adulte » et une petite fille au milieu.

\- Vient ma chérie, je te promets, un jour on rencontrera papa ! Sourit Hermione

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa fille, mais quelle était la probabilité pour que celui-ci accepte d'être père alors qu'au moment voulu, il avait fui ?

La petite passa un pull vert et gris sur ses épaules, Hermione quant à elle mit un châle. Elles sortirent toutes deux de la maison, et se dépêchèrent de se rendre chez le voisin.

Cassie sonna à la porte, Hermione entendit distinctement une voix crier

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Cette voix n'était pas inconnue à l'ancienne rouge et or, mais elle ne put dire d'où elle connaissait cette voix.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un jeune homme noir très charmant : -Granger quel plaisir d'enfin te revoir !

-Zabini ?


	8. A nouveau réunis

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immense manque de nouvelles ! J'ai commencé une nouvelle formation, et j'ai tellement eu de boulot que je n'ai hélas pas pu terminer mon chapitre 8 ( que voici). Étant en congé, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus de chapitres possible voir même, de terminer ma fiction !  
Pleins de bisous !

\- Blaise, tu ne connaitrais pas par hasard quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de Cassiopé une petite heure ? Le temps que j'aille voir Ron et Harry ? Questionna Hermione — si tu veux, je peux y regarder.. Je suis en congé demain, j'aurais tout le temps de terminer mes dossiers en retard ce soir et demain dans la journée !

\- Tu es sur ? Je veux dire.. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, toutes les insultes qui ont pu être dites je comprendrais que tu me laisses sans rien... Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Écoute Hermione, tout le monde a assez souffert ainsi durant Poudlard et pendant la guerre. Il est temps d'apprendre à pardonner. Ginny m'a dit que tu savais que l'on s'entendait tous bien. On a grandi Hermione, on n'en est plus au stade des insultes et on ne se tire plus dans les pattes.. On a évolué.. Je sais que tu n'étais pas là, mais je ne doute pas du fait que tu saches nous ai appréciés Pansy et moi. Après tout, elle supporte bien Ron et Merlin sait que ça ne doit pas être évident tout les jours.

-Merci Blaise je te revaudrais ça !

Hermione embrassa Cassie et transplana dans un plop significatif chez les Potter.

Le calme régnait chez les Potter quand Hermione arriva devant leur porte. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis toqua à la porte c'est Ginny qui vint lui ouvrir -Hermione, mais que fais-tu là ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir si vite

\- J'ai croisé Blaise, et je pense qu'Harry et Ron ont droit à des explications !

\- Harry n'est pas là, mais je vais lui envoyer un hibou ainsi qu'à Ron.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Harry et Ron firent leur entrée. Ron ne bougeait pas, il fixait Hermione d'un regard froid et distant. Elle avait envie de pleurer tant le regard de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Harry quant à lui, la regardait bouche bée. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler tant le silence était pesant.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter, elle regarda en direction de Ginny, qui haussa les épaules d'un air embêté.Elle fixa Ron dans le blanc des yeux, un instant elle cru voir de la colère, puis son ami s'avança lentement vers elle.

-Hermione.. Mais ... Ou.. Où étais-tu donc passée ? On n'a pas arrêté de te chercher.. On t'a même cru.. Morte. Bégaya Ron avant de l'encercler de ses bras, elle crut étouffer de bonheur tant cela lui faisait du bien.

Il n'y a pas de doute, être dans les bras de son meilleur ami lui avait manqué, son odeur, ses gestes timides, son sourire, tout lui avait manqué chez Ron. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elles coulaient et coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Hum hum ! Toussota Harry. Il avait enfin fermé la bouche et fixait sa meilleure amie d'un air incrédule, chez Harry par contre, la colère se lisait dans son regard.

\- Je pense qu'on à droit à quelques explications tu ne penses pas Hermione ? 3 ans ! 3 ans sans aucune putain de nouvelle, sans nous appeler sans même nous écrire une lettre, ton dortoir était vide et le professeur McGonnagall refusait de nous dire où tu étais passée. Et toi tu débarques dans mon salon comme ci on s'était vus hier ? Tu te moques du monde ! Hurla Harry

\- Écoute je ...

\- Non toi écoute moi Hermione, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir disparu ainsi dans la nature. Peut-être que Ron lui saura te pardonner sans explications, mais pour ma part c'est hors de question. On a cherché chez tout les membres de ta famille pour voir si tu ne t'y étais pas réfugié, on a lancé des sorts, tout le ministère était au courant de ta disparition. Les journaux t'ont même annoncée morte !

-Harry je pense que tu devrais peut-être la laissé s'expliquer avant de t'énerver ? Parce qu'en criant ainsi comme un dragon, tu vas la faire fuir à nouveau ça, c'est sur et certain. Tonna Ginny d'un ai froid et cassant -Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller dans le fauteuil et laisser le temps à Mione. Clama Ron d'un ton sec.

-Bien !

Ils s'assaillirent tous les quatre dans les fauteuils.

\- Durant les examens, vous avez remarqué que j'étais fort...Épuisée. Comme on était en plein ASPICS et que nous n'avions pas vraiment eu une année de tout repos, j'ai mis cette fatigue sur le compte de l'accumulation. Mais un soir, en revenant de ma ronde, je me suis vraiment sentie mal. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais des grosses nausées, et j'ai fini par faire une chute de tension. Après m'avoir examiné, madame Pomfresh m'a annoncé que j'étaitenceinte. Hermione avait parlé haut et fort durant toute sa tirade, jusqu'à sa dernière phrase qu'elle marmona entre ses dents.

\- Mais Mione pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! Ron s'était levé

Harry quant à lui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte suite à la révélation de sa meilleure amie, il eu envie de réagir, mais le regard noir de Ron le fit changer d'avis.

-écoute Ron... Ce n'était pas facile à avouer... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre si je vous le disais.. Et je me sentais assez coupable ainsi. J'ai préféré partir, mais il y a quelques jours, je me suis disputé avec mon ex- petit-ami car Cassie a montré pour la première fois ses pouvoirs.. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas..

-Hermione.. Qui est le père ? Demanda Harry. Est-ce que c'est Ron ?

— À moins d'avoir été violé dans mon sommeil, je ne suis pas le père ! Rigola Ron.

\- À propos du père, je pense qu'il serait mieux d'attendre un petit peu..

-Comme tu veux Mione.. Ne te presse pas ! On vient juste de se retrouver, et puis Harry n'est pas forcément pressé de savoir qui est le père de la petite. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Ron accentua sa phrase d'un regard envers Harry.

\- M'oui.. fit Harry d'une moue renfrognée

Ginny rigola à pleines dents quand elle vu la tête d'Harry et son regard plein de frustration ? C'est ainsi que le premier nouveau fou d'une nouvelle vie commença pour Hermione et ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir discuté de tout et de rien avec ses amis elle retourna chez Blaise afin d'aller chercher Cassie. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva la petite couchée sur le canapé en train de dormir.

\- Elle s'est endormie il y a une heure.. Sourit Blaise

\- Encore merci pour tout Blaise, je te revaudrais ça dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

Elle prit Cassie dans ses bras, et au moment de passer la porte elle entendit Blaise murmurer : - Pardonne le, et vient manger demain nous serons quitte.

\- Au revoir Blaise.. Hermione fit semblant de ne pas entendre, et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	9. Repas entre amis

La nuit passa vite pour Hermione, elle fut réveillée aux alentours de 8h00 par Cassie qui se coucha à ses côtés avant de passer ses petits bras autour du corps encore endormi d'Hermione.

« - Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ? Bâilla Hermione

\- M'oui, z'aime ma nouvelle « ssambre » s'écria la petite. Maman ?

-Oui ?

\- C'est qui le monzieur aux sseveux rouges qui attends devant la porte ? »

Hermione se leva précipitamment du lit, et enfila un short avant de descendre deux par deux les marches d'escalier qui reliaient le premier étage du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à travers le judas et reconnut Ron. Il était dos à la porte, mais elle distingua très facile le bouquet de lilas qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, ainsi qu'une petite peluche violette en forme de dragon dans sa main gauche. Elle ne put par contre pas dire deviner ce que contenait le petit emballage qu'il tenait dans cette même main.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte : « - Her-mignone ! Sourit Ron. Ginny m'a vendu ton adresse, enfin je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas torturée pour l'obtenir. Je voulais juste passer te faire un petit coucou.. Puis aussi, enfin, surement un peu plus la rencontrer.. En plus, je suis passé à la boulangerie du coin et j'ai pris de quoi faire le petit déjeuner.

\- Entre Ron, je me suis bien doutée que la peluche violette n'était pas pour moi ! Et pour ce qui est du petit déjeuner, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de prendre des pains au chocolat, je risque de t'en tenir rigeur sinon !

\- Madame, j'ai même pris des doubles chocolats rien que pour vous !

\- Un trésor mon cher ! Rigola Hermione avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je vais vite enfiler une tenue un peu plus adéquate, et je te rejoins en vitesse avec Cassie. Entre temps, mets t'à ton aise, la cuisine est là-bas plus loin.

\- Fait à ton rythme Mione, je ne suis pas pressé ! »

Ron disparu dans la cuisine, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et monta en quatrième vitesse enfiler une petite robe à fleurs bleues qui mettait ses jambes en valeur ainsi qu'un petit boléro gris.

Pendant qu'Hermione se changeait dans sa chambre, une rencontre eu lieu dans la cuisine « -Bonzour'... dit timidement Cassie, Ze suis Cassie !

-Bonjour Cassie tu ne me connais pas je m'appelle...

-Ron ! L'iterrompi la petite. Mama m'a raconté l'histoire du Troll !

La petite essayait en vain de monter dans sa chaise haute.

— Viens je vais t'aider. »

Il mit Cassie dans la chaise haute, et la fixa sans parler. La ressemblance était tellement troublante qu'il garda la bouche ouverte un petit moment, quand une voix lointaine le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Vous m'en auriez voulu si je vous l'avais dit plutôt.

-Euh..Je ...

\- Non Ron, ne fais pas semblant vous m'en auriez voulu à vie, à aucun moment vous n'auriez pu me pardonner -peut-être, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, si tu m'expliquais toute l'histoire du début à la fin ? »

Hermion sourit, Ron avait bien muri durant ces années... Elle se sentit triste quand vint le moment de se dire au revoir.

« On se voit tout à l'heure chez Blaise d'accord ? »

Il embrassa la joue d'Hermione et transplana directement après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, sans laisser à la gryffondor le temps de répondre

Hermione décida de ne pas bouger de chez elle aujourd'hui, elle joua avec Cassie, mais elle ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ce que Ron lui avait dit plutôt. Elle se demandait si sa vie aurait été différente si elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis...

Après de longues heures passées avec sa fille, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait personne pour s'occuper de Cassie ce soir, elle chercha donc une étudiante afin de garder la petite le temps du repas. Elle se remémora en vitesse les personnes présentes au repas de ce soir :

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, Daphnée et elle. Deux nouveaux regards à affronter, et pas des moindres. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté silencieusement ce repas chez Blaise ? Elle s'en voulait, mais était heureuse de pouvoir faire partie de la nouvelle vie de ses amis.

On sonna à la porte, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était temps de partir. Elle détestait arriver en retard, surtout que Blaise habitait à côté. Elle expliqua en vitesse à Julie – la Babysitteuse- le déroulement de la soirée de Cassie, embrassa celle-ci en vitesse et sortie.

Elle sonna à la porte : « - Hermione, tu es la première cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Fit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur. Entre, je t'en prie

\- Merci Blaise, si tu veux je peux revenir un peu plus tard. C'est comme tu le souhaites. Sourit Hermione.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, tu vas me donner un coup de main afin de finir de mettre la table.

Avec plaisir. »

Elle entra dans la grande demeure et suivit Blaise dans la salle à manger.

« Voilà les assiettes et les couverts, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça me permettrait de pouvoir recommencer ma sauce, que j'ai maladroitement ratée !

Il n'y a pas de problème ! »

Hermione sifflota en mettant la table toute joyeuse de profiter enfin de la vie.

« - Et une, deux ,[...], sept, huit assiettes? Huit... »

Elle prit un bout de papier,griffonna un mot d'excuse dessus et s'enfuit en courant..

Elle rentra chez elle, congédia la babysitteuse, coucha Cassie et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps...

Blaise avait suivi la jeune femme, il la regardait maintenant à travers la fenêtre et se rendit compte qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur sans le vouloir.

Le coeur lourd, il rentra chez lui et accueillit ses invités comme il le faut.

« - Monsieur et Madame Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Parkinson, et la plus jolie de tout mon petit coeur de beurre que j'aime plus que tout à la folie et pour la vie... La future madame Zabini !

Je pense qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes tes déclarations d'amour à chaque fois que l'on vient manger vieux, ça commence clairement à me pomper l'air ! Dis une voix qui brisa l'air.

Ah et j'oubliais ce bon vieux « con » de Malfoy. Tu ne me manquais absolument pas ! Ricana Blaise

Je suis la uniquement par charité, vieux !

-Allez rentrez, Drago tu nous feras le plaisir de nous expliquer ton petit séjour à New-York.

-Que nous imaginons tous, remplis de prostituée, de femmes de joie, d'alcool et de drogue ! Rigola Harry.

\- Tiens donc, Mooooonsieur Potter aurait-il manger du clown au déjeuner ? Ou à t-il manger un carambar avant de venir ? S'écria Daphnée -Bon ça suffit ! Le repas va être froid si ça continue, et j'ai ..

-FAIM ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur. »

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, aucun d'entre eux ne releva la présence de la huitième assiette. Sauf peut-être Drago qui fixait Blaise depuis le début du repas. Une fois celui-ci arrivé à la fin, Drago décida de débarrasser la table et de conduire les assiettes sales dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer celle-ci, son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier posé au dessus du tiroir à couvert.

« Blaise,

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux hélas pas rester ce soir pour ton diner.

Je ne me sens pas très bien et préfère aller me reposer.

Bien à toi.

H. »

Drago lâcha la pile d'assiettes et se rua sur Blaise qui ni une ni deux, se pris un grand coup de poing dans le nez

CRAC


End file.
